The Uncanon Crossover
by Kickstore
Summary: All my Mlp characters meet in an uncanon universe. When all my chracters meet in Twilight castle, everything gets a lot confusing. Stories: You and Pinkie's Farm Life, Twilight Sparkle, Twilight is Captain Underpants, Fanfic Squad, and Samurai Gourmet is Magic.


Sax, Phil, and AppleSeed landed on a castle.

"Where are we?", Sax asks.

Cindy appears on Sax's watch.

"You're in a reality where everything is crossovered between Ponywriter55's stories.", Cindy explains.

"What?", Phil asks.

"You'll see-", Cindy says as she disappears on Sax's watch.

Twilight shows up with Spike.

"Who are you and why are you here?", Twilight asks.

"We need to think of an excuse.", Sax whispers.

"Think think!", Phil says as he keeps snaping his fingers.

"No, don't!", Spike says.

Twilight leaves the room then she came back wearing underwear and a cape. She is now Captain Underpants.

"Tra-La-Laaa", she sanged.

Kilgrave shows up.

"Twilight even if I let you kill Spike I want you to know I love you.", Kilgrave says.

He looks at Captain Underpants as he shows disgust with his face. Another Twilight shows up.

"Two Twilights? This must be my day! Expect the one in her underpants.", Kilgrave says.

"Oh Kilgrave! When will you ever learn that I don't love you?", Twilight says with anger.

Kasumi shows up.

"Is this the famous resturant?", he asks.

"No get lost! I'm trying to win my love here!", Kilgrave yells.

Kasumi walks away.

 _Kasumi P.O.V_

That pony does not seem very nice. All I want was food to eat. I came back to that room. Then everything went old fashioned again. Twilight is wearing an old fasioned dress as the other Twilight is wearing old-fashioned underwear. The others are wearing old fasioned clothes. Old fasioned like the clothers were made 200 years ago.

The samurai shows up as that rude pony looked at him.

"Is this the place where I eat?", asks the samurai.

"No! Go Away!", the pony yells.

The samurai goes away then cames back. He walks in front of him as he draws his sword.

"You do not treat your customers like that!", he says, "it's important to be polite even when this is not a restaurant."

Everything went back to normal before it was old fashioned but the samurai is still there.

 _2nd P.O.V_

"Ok, get out!", Kilgrave commands.

The samurai leaves then cames back.

"Wait, you can see me?", the samurai asks.

"Yes, now if you don't get out I'm going to-"

The samurai pushes Kilgrave off the window as he falls down.

"Jezz, that pony is annoying.", Twilight says.

You showed up out of nowhwere holding a baby Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie?", asks Spike and Twilight at the same time.

Twilight uses her horn to grab Pinkie out of your arms.

"How are you so young?", Spike asked.

"I thought Kilgrave killed you with force.", Twilight says.

"What?", Spike asks.

Pinkie looks at Spike and Twilight and starts crying. Captain Underpants grabs Pinkie.

"All supervillians look cute and adorable but really they are evil inside.", Captain Underpants says.

Pinkie crys even more when she sees Captain Underpants in her underwear. You grab Pinkie away are rock her. She looks at you then smiles happily at you. You kiss her forehead as she fell alsleap in your arms.

"You guys don't just take babies like that.", you said.

Tringer appears out of nowhere.

"Guys there he is!", says AppleSeed.

"Give it up Tringer!", Sax yelled.

"Is he a bad guy? Then give up Finger!", Captain Underpants says.

"It's Tringer!", Tringer yelled, "and you don't even know my evil plan."

"Do you work for Kilgrave?", Twilight asks.

"Do you kidnap babies?" you asks as you hold Pinkie tight.

"Are you just a waiter?", the samurai and Kasumi asks at the same time.

"No!", Tringer yelled," I'm here to steal magic from the multiverse so I can use the magic to take over everything! Acording to my magic remov there is hypo magic, cute magic, mind control magic, and samurai illusion magic around this area. I'm going to get it all!"

He points the device at everyone when Twilight use her magic to take it away.

"Hey!", Tringer yelled.

"You're really not that bright when it comes to timing.", Twilight says, " now underwear me and samurai."

Captain Underpants and the samurai pushes Tringer off the window.

Cindy shows up on AppleSeed's watch.

"Tringer is now defeated!", Cindy says.

"Just like that?", asks Phil.

"Yeah it seems like Kilgrave and Tringer could get away right now, after all Kilgrave killed Spike and-", Twilght says as she looks at Spike.

She hugs Spike.

"Oh Spike I thought I lost you!", Twilight says.

"What is happening?" Spike asks with discomfort.

"And what do you mean crossing over between Ponywrier55?", ask Sax.

"Well technically this is not canon. You are all part of a fanfiction that is based on other fanfictions.", Cindy explains.

"So that's why there is two Twilights.", Spike says.

"And that more than one person can see the samurai.", Kasumi says.

"So wait, are you saying that what we did does not matter because this is not canon?", you asks.

"That's right.", Cindy nods.

"Well, when does this fanfiction end?", asks Phil.

"It's about to end soon, I'll tell you when the time is right.", Cindy says.

"What universe even is this?", asks Sax.

"It's a universe where crossover stories make no sense", Cindy explains, "the stories are You and Pinkie's Farm Life, Twilight is Captain Underpants, Twilight Sparkle, Fanfic Squad, and Samurai Gourmet is Magic."

"Why are you telling us this?", you asks.

"Because it's important for the reader to know the stories so he or she could read them. Now this fanfic will end in 3, 2,-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
